A, i, u, e, o!
by synstropezia
Summary: Chuuya memiliki 'latah yang aneh' yakni menyerukan 'a, i, u, e, o' setiap berada di dekat Dazai. Karenanya ia jadi kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya.


**A, i, u, e, o!**

 **Summary: Chuuya memiliki 'latah yang aneh' yakni menyerukan 'a, i, u, e, o' setiap berada di dekat Dazai. Karenanya ia jadi kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaannya.**

 **Warning: absurd parah, gaje, humor garing, typo, gagal gombal, OOC, dll.**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat untuk hepi hepi sadja.**

* * *

Hari Senin merupakan awal yang baik untuk memulai rutinitas–entah sebagai pelajar atau penafkah bahkan pengangguran sekalipun. Pagi itu, pukul tujuh di mana gerimis menghadang langkah dan wajah-wajah suram bertebaran, seorang adik kelas bernama Nakahara Chuuya tengah bersemangat. Bukan karena upacara meski ia mengenakan topi–itu hobi dan sekolah sekadar memperbolehkan yang warna abu-abu. Bukan pula disebabkan sarapan mewah ala Mama Kouyou yang menyediakan rendang beserta kuah santen dilengkapi sambal hijau. Sinting sumpah!

Oke. Lupakan dulu menu sarapannya. Chuuya bersemangat karena tengah dimabuk cinta pada seorang kakak kelas. Jadi, setelah gagal berminggu-minggu ia memutuskan untuk menembak lagi. Berharap sebelum UAS tidak mati galau akibat memendam perasaan.

"Lo pasti bisa, Chuuya! Lo udah latihan sama Akutagawa sampe dia mewek. Inilah saatnya!"

"Saatnya untuk apa, dek? Bilang sesuatu sama kakak?" Tahu-tahu seseorang menepuk bahunya. Siswa bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum menyapa sepasang laut yang terbelalak.

"Ka ... Kak Dazai ngapain di sini?!"

"Sekolah atuh. Mau ketemu Dek Chuuya juga soalnya~"

"I-iya juga, buat sekolah! Terus ... aku emang mau ngomong sesuatu yang ketunda dari minggu-minggu kemarin."

"A, i, u, e, o lagi?"

"Bukan, kok! A ...", "Chuuyaaa! Tunggu!" Sumpah. Kalau bukan Atsushi yang panggil wajahnya pasti remuk macam ayam geprek. Mumpung masih jauh dan belum latah, Chuuya memutuskan bicara lagi.

"A ...", "Chuuya udah kerjain PR matematika belom?" tanya sobat peraknya polos tanpa melihat situasi. Si cebol belum mengerjakan dan mendadak _shock_.

"A ... a ... a ... Aaa, I, U, E, OOO!"

Dazai yang menduga akan itu telah menutup telinga sementara Atsushi cengo menyaksikan Chuuya berlari menjauh. Entah gerangan apa sampai sahabatnya itu punya latah yang aneh setiap dekat-dekat si idiot perban. Mungkin ini sejenis kutukan macam di kisah Malin Kundang namun beda jenis.

"Kak Dazai yakin enggak lakuin yang aneh-aneh?"

"Justru aku kira Dek Chuuya disantet Akutagawa." Gebetannya Atsushi memang doyan hal-hal mistis. Wajar Dazai curiga meski adik kelasnya itu belum melakukan apapun.

Cinta ditolak Akutagawa hendak bertindak. Naasnya vodoo untuk menyantet Chuuya hilang entah kemana.

~~~~~A, i, u, e, o~~~~~

Memang benar, Nakahara Chuuya mengalami kisah cinta yang luar biasa membinasakan kewarasannya. Seperti deskripsi di atas, preman cebol itu punya latah yang aneh yakni mengucapkan a, i, u, e, o setiap di dekat Dazai. Nyaris mengulang kisah Malin Kundang, siswa kelas 1 SMA itu awalnya bertanya baik-baik. Namun, akibat kesal berlebih jadilah ia tidak sengaja meledek Mama Kouyou.

Kira-kira begini reka ulang adegannya:

 _"Mama kenapa aku berbeda?"_

 _"Karena kamu tidak kembar."_

 _"Iya, ya, bener juga ... tapi bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa latahku a, i, u, e, o, bukan ayam, ayam, ayam atau kerenan dikit kek?!"_

 _"Yang mama heran kenapa kamu belom viral? Harusnya udah masuk on de sepot trus judul beritanya, 'Tujuh Latah Terunik di Dunia'."_

 _Krik ... krik ... krik ..._

 _"Mama juga cocok, kok, masuk on de sepot. Nanti judul beritanya, 'Tujuh Nama Unik yang Terinspirasi Dari Benda di Sekitar'. Soalnya 'Kouyou' kalo diplesetin jadi 'koyo'."_

 _"DURHAKA, YA, KAMU! MAMA KUTUK, NIH! JURUS SERIBU FLASHHH!"_

 _Ckrek ... ckrek ... ckrek ..._

 _"SILAU, MAK, SILAU! AMPUN!"_

 _"Mama cari dulu foto aib kamu trus kirim ke Nak Dazai."_

 _"JANGANNN!"_

Kira-kira begitulah reka ulangnya. Chuuya enggan melanjutkan karena menceritakan sebagian saja sudah memalukan. Bisa-bisa aib keluarga mereka terbongkar penuh dan dia dicoret dari KK.

~~~~~A, i, u, e, o~~~~~

Pelajaran pertama berlangsung membosankan, yakni bahasa Indonesia yang diajar Pak Fukuzawa. Kabar burung mengicaukan bahwa guru sepuh itu memiliki penyakit jiwa. Beliau sering bicara sendiri di depan para murid dan terdengar seperti meracau. Sewaktu dua orang siswa tertangkap basah mengobrol di belakang, Pak Fukuzawa langsung menegur dan mereka bilang begini padanya:

"Mending kita, pak, ngobrol berdua. Lah, bapak, ngobrol sendirian di depan kelas. Meracau lagi."

Akhirnya Pak Fukuzawa sadar ia dikacangi selama ini.

Istirahat sendiri dimulai pukul 10.15 dan berlangsung setengah jam. Chuuya sedang otw kantin untuk jajan bakso buatan Abang Tanizaki. Karena Atsushi lagi PDKT sama Akutagawa di perpustakaan, jadilah ia duduk sendirian, di pojokan pula.

Tempat yang sesungguhnya strategis untuk mendekati anak-anak cupu dan memalak duit mereka.

" _Apa enggak ada yang bisa gue palak_?" batin Chuuya merenung. Kemarin-kemarin lumayan padahal. Bisa buat beli bir kaleng sama gorengan.

"Dek Chuuuyaaa~ Dek ...!"

"I-iya, kak? Kenapa?"

"Segitu seriusnya mikirin kakak?"

"Sebenernya enggak, sih. Kak Dazai udah makan?"

"Dilarang ngutang lagi sama Mbak Naomi. Terus dompet kakak hanyut pas coba bundir di kolam renang sekolah. Tiga meter kurang dalem ternyata."

"Jangan bundir lagi, kak. Entar ada yang sedih gimana?" tanyanya menyodorkan jeruk. Mama Kouyou tidak mau putranya yang sudah pendek itu kekurangan vitamin. Bisa-bisa makin kerdil nanti.

"Tinggal mampir hibur adek, hehehe ... sama, kakak baru tau kamu suka jeruk."

"Dibawain mama, sih. Jeruknya juga enak, manis nyegerin."

"Berarti kamu juga suka kakak, dong. Kakak, 'kan, manis dan nyegerin. Kalo menurut kakak adek mirip stroberi, kecil, manis, bikin gemes."

"Terus kalo diliat dari deket, wajah adek bakal memerah. Mirip sama stroberi." Dalam singkatnya jarak Chuuya mengecap kehangatan dari napas sang kakak kelas. Mereka bisa ciuman. Dapat dibisikkannya kalimat itu tanpa perlu merasa gugup.

"A ...", "Aaaa ...~" Kepalanya sedikit diturunkan. Terang-terangan Dazai mencaplok bakso yang sebelumnya hendak Chuuya lahap. Itu potongan paling besar dan yang terakhir. Melihatnya kandas begitu saja ia sangat menyesal.

"Kirain adek mau suapin kakak."

"A, i, u, e, o, kak! Ha ... ha ... ha ..." Garing sumpah. Chuuya mau mewek bombai rasanya.

 _Kriiinnnggg ...!_

"Maaf, dek, soal baksonya. Kita jadi gagal ciuman."

" _... what the ... asdfghfh? &$# ?!"_

Tahu begitu dia gigit sedikit baksonya biar jadi ciuman tidak langsung.

~~~~~A, i, u, e, o~~~~~

Kelas XI IPA-1, yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah habitat Dazai di sekolah tengah menahan napas atas hadirnya Pak Kunikida, guru matematika tergalak dan paling disiplin sepanjang masa. Tangan-tangan yang menggerakkan pensil mendadak berhenti. PR lima puluh nomor yang diberikan minggu lalu terpaksa dikumpulkan seadanya daripada kena sembur tujuh turunan.

"Siapa yang belom kerjain PR?!" _BRAKKK!_ Meja dipukul keras. Dazai berdiri setelahnya sambil mesam-mesem.

"Jadi, kamu gak ngerjain lagi?"

"Ada cicak di rambut bapak."

"Ma-mana?!" Melihatnya panik Dazai tertawa. Begitu-begitu Pak Kunikida gampang ditipu dan satu-satunya yang belum jera hanya dia seorang.

"Canda, pak. Saya belum kerjain PR, tapi jawabannya udah ada di otak."

"Terus kenapa enggak disalin?"

"Bapak udah tau jawabannya juga, ngapain saya tulis."

"Bapak emang udah tau jawabannya, sih. TAPI YANG NAMANYA PR HARUS DIKERJAIN DAN UDAH BERKALI-KALI KAMU GAK KUMPUL!"

"Pilihlah antara menyalin jawaban satu buku penuh atau lari keliling lapangan lima kali."

"Lari aja, deh. Omong-omong bentar lagi saya engga jomblo, lho. Bapak kapan nyusul?"

"CEPET LARI ATAU BAPAK JADIIN DUA KALI LIPAT!"

Bukan tanpa alasan Dazai memilih lari. Lewat jendela sebelum Pak Kunikida masuk, ada eksistensi mungil yang amat familier tengah berkumpul di lapangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chuuya. Satu-satunya yang ingin dia goda selama kesempatan mencuri celah-celah sempit dari waktu.

"Udah mulai lari ternyata," gumamnya mengintip dari jendela lantai dua. Buru-buru menuruni tangga sebelum ketinggalan.

Syukurlah belum terlalu jauh–bermain kejar-kejaran bukan ide bagus di saat terik. Dazai menghampiri adik kelasnya itu dan berlari di samping. Membiarkan Chuuya sadar sendiri sewaktu angin mengantarkan wangi parfum yang familier pada rongga hidungnya.

"Halo lagi, dek. Kita jodoh sepertinya."

"Emang sekarang jam pelajaran olahraga?" Spontan Chuuya bertanya. Seingatnya minggu lalu kakak kelasnya itu duduk manis mengikuti pelajaran.

"Kakak dihukum, dek. Enggak bikin PR mate. Adek udah kerjain PR nya?"

"Pas pelajaran Indo nyontek punya Atsushi. Untung keburu."

"Kalo ada yang enggak ngerti tanya aja. Mau mampir ke rumah juga boleh." Modus lainnya diluncurkan. Chuuya mengangguk patah-patah sambil memikirkan kesempatan saat ini–mumpung gurunya lagi sibuk entah melakukan apa.

"Kak ... a ...", "Dek. Kalo ada orang lain yang ngejar, lari aja. Jangan dipeduliin." Dalam artian cinta maksudnya. Bukan karena Chuuya dituduh maling ayam atau kolor.

Maling hati Dazai, sih, iya.

"Ke ... kenapa ... tuh?"

"Udah ada kakak yang lari di samping adek. Ngapain peduliin orang lain di belakang?"

 _DEG ... DEG ... DEG ..._

"Wajahmu merah banget. Adek sa ...", "A ... a ... AAA ...! JANTUNG GUE BUTUH ISTIRAHAT WOI!"

"Dek, tunggu. Kaki kakak cuma dua!"

Sementara Chuuya terus berlari, baru 3 putaran setengah Dazai kehabisan napas dan berhenti. Karena Pak Kunikida kebetulan melihatnya, jadilah hukumannya ditambah dua kali lipat. Naas bagi si idiot perban karena dia tidak atletis dan DIAWASI SECARA _LIVE_ SAMA PAK KUNIKIDA.

Untungnya belum mati terpanggang.

~~~~~A, i, u, e, o~~~~~

Usai menjalani hukuman dan mengikuti dua jam pelajaran matematika, waktu istirahat tiba menyegarkan Dazai yang kelelahan. Kepalanya bersandar malas di meja. Iseng-iseng mencolek lengan teman sebangkunya yang asyik membaca. Biasa, bocah _gabut_ hobi iseng memang.

"Dor, Dor, kedodoran. Doraaa~ kopyor, fiyooo, dos, dos, dostevki, matrioska, aneima boy, hellooo~"

"Apa sih?"

"Kakiku remuk. Pak Kunikida jaat." _Apa yang lu lakuin ke gue lebih jahat, sih_ , batin Fyodor lanjut membaca. Heran dia temannya gila semua.

"Salah lu ga ngerjain PR."

"Padahal dia udah tau jawabannya. Ngapain suruh aku tulis coba? Ga masuk akal banget." _Terus apa gunanya PR geblek?_ batin Fyodor lagi. Susah punya teman otaknya lari-lari keluar kepala.

"Suka-suka lu. Jangan ganggu gue lagi."

"Gimana kalo Dek Chuuya kemari, Dor? Kakiku udah remuk gini enggak bisa hampirin dia."

"Entar gue suruh Nikolai buat lempar lo ke dia."

"Eh, Dazai, ada yang cariin lu! Namanya Chunin," seru Nikolai dari arah pintu.

"Katanya kaki si Dazai remuk. Jadi ...", "DEK CHUUUYAAA~" Belum selesai bicara teman sebangkunya itu berlari memeluk Chunin alias Chuuya. Bahagia bukan kepalang dijemput adik kelas tercinta.

" _Katanya kakinya remuk anjiirrr!_ " batin Fyodor ketiga kalinya. Frustrasi parah.

"Kakak baik-baik aja?"

"Abis liat Dek Chuuya langsung sembuh rasanya."

"B-baguslah ... terus kak, pulang sekolah nanti ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ka-kali ini serius, kok!"

"Kenapa enggak sekarang?" Senyumnya mengandung sejuta makna. Dazai tahu namun menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan. Membiarkan Chuuya memberanikan dirinya untuk hal yang ia inginkan.

"Soalnya ..."

 _KRIIINNNGGG ...!_

"Udah bel, ya? Sayang banget."

"Po ... pokoknya ... kakak jangan pulang dulu. Aku tunggu di depan kelas kakak."

"Mau janji jari kelingking? Biar Dek Chuuya yakin."

Ingin menolak pun Chuuya tahu mustahil melakukannya. Bahkan tanpa aba-aba Dazai mengangkat lembut tangan sang adik kelas. Mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sambil mengelus rambut senada senja itu. Mencari semburat merah yang beberapa minggu terakhir menemaninya menghabiskan waktu dengan cinta tak tertahankan.

Hendak memiliki apa yang telah begitu erat dalam jangkauan, dirinya seorang.

~~~~~A, i, u, e, o~~~~~

Pukul empat sore bel berdering. Koridor ramai oleh siswa yang berhamburan keluar kelas menuju rumah masing-masing. Jika mereka buru-buru pulang sebelum hujan turun, berbeda dengan Chuuya yang justru melawan arus. Menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga di mana janji itu hendak ditepatinya maupun oleh Dazai yang menunggu di luar kelas. Tersenyum kesekian kali.

"Kelihatannya buru-buru banget, dek. Kakak engga kemana-mana padahal."

"Cu ... cuma ... itu ... a-aku ... aku kangen sama kakak."

"Bisa tolong ulang? Kakak enggak denger~" Sengaja banget! Chuuya buru-buru menggelengkan kepala sebelum dia makin gugup.

"A ...", "Pas pelajaran fisika, kakak mendadak kepikiran soal latahnya Dek Chuuya. Kayaknya a, i, u, e, o ada arti khusus, deh~"

"Enggak. Itu emang latah gara-gara aku susah ngomong 'aku suka kakak'." Eh? Chuuya sadar telah mengatakannya. Membuat Dazai terkejut atas ketidaksengajaan tersebut. Siapa sangka pernyataan itu keluar dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda?

"A, i, u, e, o, itu huruf vokal atau huruf hidup. Tanpa huruf vokal, banyak kata-kata jadi enggak berarti dan mustahil berdiri sendiri. Makna itu berlaku buat kita juga, bukan? Kita berdua ibarat huruf vokal itu sendiri dan saling melengkapi."

"Bagus juga. Aku enggak kepikiran soalnya. Kalau begitu berarti ..."

"ASK juga, Dek Chuuya."

" _Ask_ bahasa inggris?"

"Aku suka kamu juga, Dek Chuuya. Tapi kalo mau ..." Jeda yang ada Dazai manfaatkan untuk berlutut. Meraih lembut tangan kanan Chuuya yang semula bergelantung bebas. Mengecupnya penuh cinta.

"Mau langsung BMW juga boleh."

"Mobil maksudnya?"

" _Be my wife_ maksud kakak. Atau Dek Chuuya maunya pas udah lulus?"

"U-udah napa, kak?! Digombalin seharian itu bikin ... bikin ... bu-bukannya aku seneng atau gimana. Po ... pokoknya ..."

"Salah Dek Chuuya kenapa lucu banget pas digoda. Kakak enggak tahan jadinya," balas Dazai mencubit sepasang pipi itu. Wajahnya ikut memerah sambil memandangi Chuuya yang tampak malu-malu.

"Gimana kalo kita langsung kencan? Jalan berdua di bawah gerimis romantis, lho."

Siapa sangka a, i, u, e, o, bisa seromantis itu dalam menghubungkan mereka. Kalau Chuuya tidak latah, belum tentu mereka bisa bergandengan dan berlari di bawah gerimis seperti sekarang.

Tamat.

A/N: Jujur, latahnya si chuuya maksa banget emang kesannya. niatku di sini mau bikin dia kayak gagal nyatain cintanya terus bilang a, i, u, e, o sebagai ganti dari 'aku suka kakak'. semoga cukup menghibur dan thx banget buat yang udah review sama fav.


End file.
